South Park: Absence of Detention
by Molly's are awesome
Summary: Based of Disgaea. Kyle ,the Jew demon, has decided that he shall become a HERO! Though of course, there shall be challenges in the way. Read his exciting story on how he became a hero.


Hell, a world spoiled by spite, cruelty, blood, and boundless riffraff. They say dark dwellers run rampant causing horrifying disasters in these lands. In the center of Hell lies a school that endlessly continues to expand its ground.

-The Nether Institute, Evil Academy.

With Satan as dean and other great demons (like his son as well) for teachers, demon students who follow their based instincts are labeled as honor students at this school of torment. This is the root of evil in this tumultuous world. The Pandora's Box that spreads corruption and destruction. Still many continue to be fascinated by this darkness. If you have the courage to descend upon the lands of Hell, beware of loosing your mind to the chaos.

This is your only warning.

**Chapter 1: Hell's Honor Student **

A pale boy sat in his room. The room consisted of a desk with notes and books everywhere on top, a door which led to another part of his room, and surgical supplies in the far left corner. A bright green ushanka on the top of his head, wearing a a bright orange jacket and dark green pants. He wasn't wearing shoes ,but socks. He was sitting at a desk in the middle of his room, reading a comic book.

3 penguin looking demons walked into his room. They had peg legs, a fanny pack, and tiny bat wings. There belly's looked stitched. They were what you would call prinny's. They were the lowest of any kind of demon.

"Master…" Said one of the prinny's in a high squeaky voice.

Said Master didn't seem to hear him. He walked closer, but still kept his distance.

"Master Kyle? It's almost time to go to school, dood?" said the prinny again.

Did I mention prinny's having to say the word 'dood' after everything they say? It's pronounced like 'dude'.

The boy now forever known as Kyle was only huffing, completely distracted by the comic book at hand.

**~In side the comic book~**

"I've finally found you!" said a shirtless red headed man. We're guessing he's fighting an overlord.

The overlord was muscular, green scaly skin, and red eyes. Two horns stuck out of his head, his giant wings open. Chain went across his chest, holding his pants up. What a crappy overlord.

"For great justice, you will fall!" Said the hero, sword at hand, blue eyes squinting dangerously at the overlord.

A dark booming laugh was his only reply. "Fool! You think a mere human can defeat an overlord? "

He either ignored him or just didn't care. Either was he was running for an attack. "Her I come. Eat this for my 100 Fathers." Says the hero.

**~In reality, outside the comic book~**

"Truly a super hero... He has 100 dads." Pants the overly gleeful demon. Who is named Kyle.

"Um, Master. Shouldn't you be going to class soon?" says the 2nd prinny.

**~In side the comic book~**

"GRAHHH! Th,This can't be. " yells the defeated overlord, "An Overlord defeated by a human!"

The hero only looks back. An frown plastered on his face. "You'll never understand. THIS IS LOVE! AND JUSTICE!" He aims his sword in the air, "The power of a HEEEERRRROOOO!"

"A heeerrrroooo!" says the overlord with disbelief. He was up on feet now.

"Evil shall fall by the light of justice!" Says the hero running towards him, "Behold the power of everyone's love." He slashed an 'X' on the demon screaming, "DEMON SLAYER X!"

The overlord groaned in pain.

**~In reality, outside the comic book. Again.~**

"Justice..! Love…! The power of a hero…!" said Master Kyle excitedly.

"Are you listening, Master? You've never been to a class, dood. Isn't that… you know… kinda bad?" says the 3rd prinny.

**~In side the comic book. Again.~**

With the overlord dead, peace was restored. But as long as evil exist, the hero will fight on.

**Fin.**

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**Please look forward for Hekaton's next series.**

**~In reality, outside the comic book. Again. I hope we stay in reality.~**

"_*huff**huff*_ Damn," said Kyle. He closed the book putting it down and wiping the drool from his face, "When I get immersed in my research like that, I get so excited, I can't help drooling…"

"However, hmm… It seems the time has come for me to start the preparations," Said Master Kyle, rubbing his chin. He flipped and jumped right on the top of the desk he was reading at.

It freaked the prinny's out a little.

"wh, whats up ,master, dood?" says the 1st prinny.

Their maser mussed have ignored him, for he did another flip landing in front of his note covered desk. Looking straight at the prinny's he yelled, "Peons, listen closely! As of now… I shall become a hero!"

The prinny's jumped back, but only the two of them walked towards him.

"Wha, wha, what the hell, dood!" says the first prinny.

"Uh, you're the heir to part of hell (, because Satan thinks your worthy of part of it). You're the one and only honor student, of the Dean of Evil Academy. Why would you wanna be a hero, dood?" Asks the second prinny.

The third prinny quickly ran up to the other two a confused look on his face.

"Why to defeat the ruler. To beat up Satan." Says Kyle with a determined look on his face, "All the evidence shows that it is the hero who always defeats the Overlord! Therefore, I must become a hero!"

The prinny's squirmed under that look. The first prinny spoke, "Th,that's too simplistic, dood…"

"FOOL! There's nothing simplistic about it!" boomed Kyle's voice, "It's the conclusion on my 3 months of non-stop research on anime, cartoons, comic books, and video games!"

"The hero defeats the overlord! This is the only infallible rule! Need I remind you that I'm a genius!"

The second prinny only sighed. "Th,that's some conclusion you've reached, dood."

"However," said Kyle looking away from the demons, "There is one huge problem…"

The third prinny took a step forward. It crossed its flippers and said, "I'm sure there's more than one, but… what is it?"

Kyle only crossed his arms. A look of irritation crossed his face.

"I don't understand this love and justice quantity that hero's always talk about… No matter how much research it, even with my 1.8 million Evil Quotient, I can't figure it out."

Anger seemed to rise in his voice at this point, "And the worst part is, this love and justice thing seems to be the source of a hero's power! What could it be..?"

After those words left his mouth. A glowing symbol appeared on the ground and as quickly as it came it left. Only a person was left in it's place. The person looked no older than Master Kyle. He wore a blue chullo hat, a blue jacket and dark black pants.

He spoke with a nasal voice, "Hm… So you've finally made your decision."

After those words came out. Kyle become alert. He rested his hands by his sides, calming his voice down.

"Ah, Craig."

"I trust that the research data I presented to you about the hero has proven to be useful."

Kyle nodded. "Indeed. As you mentioned, it seems I must acquire the power of a hero in order to defeat the ruler of Hell. The problem is, how do I obtain a hero's power…?"

"Don't worry, Young Master. Leave that to the task of your loyal butler." Said The butler ,now known as Craig, bowing, "I thought this might happen, so I've already found a healthy, strapping, legendary hero for you."

Kyle smiled a devious grin. An evil giggle escaped his mouth. "That was fast!... You really are convenient, Craig."

Craig stood straight up. "Hm. That is part of my job, after all. Hmhm."

"ALRIGHT! I will capture that hero! Then I'll salve the mystery behind a hero's power, even if I have to dissect him! You better be ready, Legendary Hero! " He then ran out of his room in search of said hero.

The prinny's just sighed.

"Whew, talk about a pain, dood. At least the Master finally went to school…"

**~Outside Master Kyle's room~**

Kyle was right about to leave, when Craig teleported behind him.

"Please wait, Young Master."

Kyle turned around. Boredom clear in his voice. "Hm? What is it,Craig?"

"I thought this might happen, so I've readied a few squires for you. Please use them for your hunt. "

Then they appeared in front of him.

A long, blonde haired witch in training, a bow wrapped around her head. Wearing a long read dress and pink boots. **Bebe Stevens.**

A red head healer. Her eyes were closed. And she wore a tight black dress. **Red**

Another prinny. **Pip**

A well fit warrior, with baggy dark green pants with a red belt keeping it up. He wore no shirt, and his for pack shown without shame. He had a red belt tied around his brunette hair. **Clyde Donovan.**

And lastly, another brunette. He wore no shirt like the warrior. But instead wore and open, long sleeved, red jacket. A red belt tied to the side of his baggy dark colored pants. He was a Male Brawler. **Bridon.**

Kyle looked at them with distaste. He also had a feeling that the witch was checking him out. He crossed his arms and said calmly.

"There's no need. 'Demons must relish solitude.' Demons have no need for friends. "

Craig, with a little twitch in his eye, only replied calmly, "Though what you say is very true, it is an Overlord's duty to use slaves. I suggest you try them out, this once."

"…Hmph. If you insist, then I will accept your advice." Said Kyle in defeat.

After those words left his mouth, Craig went somewhere unknown.

"You guys, you better be useful to me!" After that

He was off.

**~?~**

"I've been waiting for you, Young Master. How did you enjoy attending your very first day of school," Asked Craig, his blank face apparent.

"The infamous Evil Academy wasn't as great as I expected. Not even a single honor student stands out." Said Kyle broadly, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

Craig suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place, "Ah yes, I've prepared a Dimensional Gate for you. You can use it to travel instantaneously to any destination."

"You never cease to amaze me. As always, your efficiency seems almost unnatural. What a useful game-type mechanic."

"Hm, nonsense. I just read ahead a little, and prepared as necessary."

"So," spoke Kyle changing the subject, "Where is this Legendary Hero?"

"Ah yes, I have fashioned a Herodar, which shows him in the Dean's office… Which places him in the Hell Castle."

"Hm…! He's in my home?" said Kyle mildly frustrated. Technically it's kinda his home. Satan lets him stay there cause… Well, he's an honor student. "Just as my research predicted… Trespassing into people's homes and dealing violence in the name of justice."'

Kyle's face darkened, "I read heroes use love and justice to get away with anything… It's so convenient."

Craig just let smirk plant its way on his face, "Hmhmhm. You will understand everything once you become a hero yourself."

"That's true. Well then, I'm off." Kyle then ran off to Satan knows where.

"Ah yes. Take care, Young Master."

**~Somewhere else~**_  
_

_Snickering._

"He's a demon, but he wants to be a hero? I didn't know he was that bad…" said a male voice.

"My Lord, are you certain you should be doing this? Eavesdropping is an activity for an honor student. " said another voice.

"Well, biscuits. It can't be helped right now. This is an emergency." Said a third voice.

"Yeah, a super emergency. Evil Academy… no, all of hell is at risk." Said the irritated male voice, "If I let him debut as a delinquent like this, it'll sour the image of all of us real hardcore badasses."

"Yes. It's our practice to garner attention by doing good thing in defiance of the evil that demons do."

"If Kyle becomes a delinquent as well, then. Biscuits, our lord won't stand out anymore."

"That's right. I can't let Kahl, the honor student, copy my wickedly cool way of life. We've gotta stop him!"

"But how!"

"Like the delinquents we are, we'll talk him out of it, of course!"

"Well, golly. That's our lord! The most delinquent of them all! Finding peaceful resolutions to the most violent of circumstances!"

"Hurry up, you two! Always be on time, if not early! But don't you dare run in the hallways!"

**~Back to Kyle~**

"It's been 10 years since I've been home…" Said Kyle cautiously, "But having your home on campus is quite strange. I don't know if it's convenient or the exact opposite."

"Why is there a classroom in the way?"

A small bang in the background..

"Huh! Who's there!"

"Heh heh heh. Pretty good ese. How'd you know I was 'ere?" said a crab looking person.

"Trying to ambush me on the way home.. You go to Evil Academy, I presume." Said Kyle slightly interested.

"The name's Chewie. I'm one the crab people, and a freshman. You been getting a lotta 'tention for yer first day, so I gotta beat you up."

Kyle then laughed heartedly. "Hahahahaha! So, there's at least one spirited freshman honor student."

"Excellent! I've been looking for someone to test my experimental Electrolysis machine on."

"Whoa there, slow down, ese. You're not fighting me. Odelay muchachos!" said the Crab person, "I leave 'em to you I'll go watch from a safe distance and cheer you on."

The class room was then filled with prinny's. And chewie in the far back sitting on a podium.

"And when you're about to win, I'll come back for the killing blow." Finished chewie.

"Ha! Ambushing me at home, relying on others and stealing the best part eh? A clever honor student indeed."

"However, I can't lose here! I must obtain the hero's power and beat Satan with my own hands!"

**Chapter 1 fin.**

**What did you guys think? Kyle the Jew demon, and all the other characters soon to come.I may need some oc's for later chapters but for now I'm not sure. Read and review people. Tell me what I should change and add. Next chapter Is gonna have the fight against the crab person, chewie. The Hero is going to come soon. And the three people who were talking might come as well.**

**This chapter is 7 pages long. **

**Anyway see you next time on**

_**South Park: Absence of Justice. **_

…


End file.
